


Show & Tell - Alec McDowell

by smartalecwinchester



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Gay Character, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Complete, Dark Comedy, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting Kink, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Innocence, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Male Character of Color, Manticore, Manticore (Dark Angel), Pining Alec McDowell | X5-494, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Public Claiming, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Thief Alec McDowell | X5-494, Trans Male Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartalecwinchester/pseuds/smartalecwinchester
Summary: thus far, ace hadn’t known much regarding who he was.solely small bits of information an envelope he snagged provided: prior to his abduction, max and alec executed.two previous manticore experimentation's, fortunate enough to break free, and save numerous others alike in the process of doing so.he’s one of the three beta advanced soldiers, manufactured to diminish transgenics, using ‘persuasive innocence’ as his weapon.otherwise speaking; serviceable, hot property.hence, if they were to abduct said hot property, by holding their most precious newest edition transgenic, captive, they’d be more than capable of finally demolishing manticore for good.so, will they persuade the mastermind of persuasion, to join forces, and become an ally rather than an enemy? or will they meet their demise instead?
Relationships: Alec McDowell | X5-494/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Show & Tell - Alec McDowell

WILL WRITE LATER I PROMISE


End file.
